Emblem3 Live Chats
Emblem3 decided to do a live stream every Thursday at 4 pm PST/ 7 EST. During the stream, they answer fan questions, call fans, and do random things. Week 1 (September 18) The boys had to start the live stream in the car due to being in traffic. Week 2 (September 25) This live stream was longer than the first. In the stream they answered even more fan questions. Wesley could be heard recording a new song in the background. Week 3 (Oct 2) This live stream was 30 minutes. They talked about their new EP coming out October 27, and a new tour. Week 4 (Oct. 9) In this live stream they called fans. They also said that the Forever Together EP will have 5 tracks. Week 5 (Oct.16) They called fans and answered fan questions. They confirmed that they will write a song with the band Radical Something . Wesley stated that his favorite song off the Forever Together EP is Heavy because that song helps him during stressful times. During the stream, they covered a snipet of "Thinking Out Loud" by Ed Sheeran and then decided that they should upload a cover of that song later. The stream was 30 minutes. Week 6 (Oct.23) They talked about releasing the "Thinking Out Loud" cover the next day. They also answered fan questions from twitter. Wesley emphasized not to illegally download their music. They also talked about a possible midnight live chat the day their EP comes out. EP RELEASE CHAT They had a live chat 30 minutes before the the Forever Together EP was released. They opened the chat with an acoustic performance of Love Will Be There. They also played other songs from their EP. They were super excited and happy during this live chat. They said they will be looking out for covers of their songs and will watch and tweet them. Week 7 (Oct.30) This live stream was shorter than usual because it was during their band practice for their Forever Together Tour. They trended #KeatonsFace and responded to fans with that hashtag. They were taking suggestions on what to be for Halloween. Week 8 (Nov.4) This live stream was 30 minutes and was made during a writting session. They answered fan questions. Keaton made a song for the emblems this session called " I love emblems because they are hot" #E3Thursday2015 Febuary 12 On Febuary 12th, the boys decided to have a livestream showcasing some of the music they wrote so far. They started the stream off with a cover of "Home To Mama" and then played their new songs. Keaton ended the stream with his song The Simple Life. He revealed that he wrote the song a short time after auditioning for X Factor. The song is about how he wasn't sure if he wanted the life that comes with stardom, or if he wanted a simple life. This was the first live stream of 2015. It was also the last of all the Live Chats.